reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wind Warrior
Details: Questgiver: Grandmaster Denrau Location: Sancre Tor Village Narrative: The Warrior you seek on this task is The Wind Warrior and perhaps one of the more challenging tasks to accomplish. Grandmaster Denrau is the person you need to talk to. Breezes and reflections of old dominate Grandmaster Denrau's favorite spot which is located within Sancre Tor Village. Tip: There is a bit of the original ruin of Sancre Tor on the compound. Grandmaster Denrau will task you with recovering the Wind Orbs he sets free. There are five (5) orbs and they will all be found out of doors in cities. Tip: If you have trouble pinpointing the windchime sound eminating from the orbs, try again at night when the orbs are easier to see. Tip: There are light crates available in Bravil; making it probably the first stop one might want to do. The light crates can be picked up into inventory and dropped anywhere allowing the player to reach things not normally accessible. After successfully capturing all five Wind Orbs return to Grandmaster Denrau. He will reward you with The Wind Warrior; read the book and return to Master Sakai in the dojo. Detailed Walkthrough: Master Sakai sends you forth in search of Grandmaster Denrau for The Wind Warrior. Grandmaster Denrau can be found in the northern section of Sancre Tor Village during the day sitting on the upper level of a portion of the original Sancre Tor ruins. Upon meeting Grandmaster Denrau he will have you look at the Wind Orbs he will set free. He will explain they are to be set free across the landscape and you must hurry to capture them before they are gone with the wind. The wind orbs eminate a windchime sound and have a bright yellow glow about them. Use the sound to help locate them within the city; if they are difficult to spot, wait until it is darker and you can see them better. The five orbs can be found in the following locations (for specific locations see maps below): Anvil: The orb in Anvil can be found hovering on the Benirus Manor balcony. Bravil: The orb in Bravil is hovering just above the roof to the Mage's Guild. Ascend the stairs located near the rear of the building and by making use of the moveable crates make your way onto the roof to capture the wind orb. The moveable crates are best used by dropping them from inventory lower on the stairs and using the grab key (z) to drag the crate to the highest level platform. Cheydinhal: Do not look skyward for this orb, you will find it hovering just above the water under the footbridge to the southwest of the Chapel. Chorrol: The Castle is your destination and you will find this orb hovering in the covered walkway near the Guard Quarters. Skingrad: This orb is hovering above the stable behind the West Weald Inn. Tip: There are light crates available in Bravil; making it probably the first stop one might want to do. The light crates can be picked up into inventory and dropped anywhere allowing the player to reach things not normally accessible. After collecting all 5 of the orbs you will return to Grandmaster Denrau who is more than likely in his sunny spot on the terrace in Sancre Tor. Grandmaster Denrau will reward you with The Wind Warrior, read the book and return to Master Sakai in the dojo. Orb Location Maps: Anvil City Map - Wind Orb.jpg|Anvil Bravil City Map - Wind Orb.jpg|Bravil Cheydinhal City Map - Wind Orb.jpg|Cheydinhal Chorrol City Map - Wind Orb.jpg|Chorrol Skingrad City Map.jpg|Skingrad The Wind Warrior: The Wind Warrior.jpg|The Wind Warrior The Wind Warrior Page1-2.jpg|Page 1 & 2 The Wind Warrior Page 3-4.jpg|Page 3 & 4 The Wind Warrior Page 5-6.jpg|Page 5 & 6 The Wind Warrior Page 7-8.jpg|Page 7 & 8 The Wind Warrior Page 9-10.jpg|Page 9 & 10 The Wind Warrior Page 11-12.jpg|Page 11 & 12 The Wind Warrior Page 13-14.jpg|Page 13 & 14 The Wind Warrior Page 15-16.jpg|Page 15 & 16 The Wind Warrior Page 17-18.jpg|Page 17 & 18 Category:Basic Training Category:RST Main Quest